I wont let go
by AutumnHoneyTea
Summary: kind of a alt ending to another storie i read on here once, dante heartbroken is sure neros gone from his life forever, but is he really? with demons aproching to finsh the job, can dante really take the chance of leaving nero behind?
1. Chapter 1

Nero's still body convulsed and jerked taking in gulps of air. Tears sprang to his tightly shut eyes as he felt the painful process of his ribcage popping back into place. Choked, pain-filled groans and sobs slide pass clenched teeth. He could feel his heart still bleeding from the nick taken out of it. His body screamed in pain as his demon tried to repair the damage. The muscle of his heart combed through fibers making Nero feel numb throughout his body to everything but the pain. Nero willed his mouth to open as a sob was ripped from his throat.

He rolled his head back with some difficulty as new tears made themselves known, rolling down his cold cheeks. Pained sky blue eyes watched the red clad hunter as he walked away with slumped shoulders. Nero's lips parted in a silent plea of the older slayer's name. The younger half breed lifted his hand, barely an inch off the ground, trying to beckon him back.

'No, Dante don't...don't leave me here I'm not dead! Dante!' Nero cried silently in his head as his eyes widen, watching the other's back get farther and farther away.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face even though he could move his hands. "Dante..." The whisper was quite, his breathe pained.

He forced his body to roll more as he hardly slid his hand up another inch from the sharp rubble

"Dante" he forced his broken voice to a whisper, ignoring the pain that flared up in his body. "Dante...Dant...Dant e, Dante, Dante, Dante." The name spilled from his bloodied lips over and over, even as his voice cracked repeatedly when it got louder by a few octaves.

Nero turned so that he was part way on his stomach, his head hung for a moment, trying desperately to shove down the white hot pain shooting up his every nerve. Picking his head back up with a gasped cry, the tears fell faster as horror ran through his veins at the noises of huge demons made themselves known.

'Dante! Dan..!' Nero's human hand clawed the dirt floor weakly, grunting and sobbing quietly.

He watched Trish open the door to the cherry red convertible and get inside, watching Dante reach for the handle on the passenger side.

'No! No...please don't leave me! DA-DANTE!' Nero dug his numb fingers in the dirt, not feeling the pieces of rubble and glass ripping into his finger pads and underneath his nails.

"Dante! Dante, Dante, Dante!" Nero screamed, panic filling his voice as he began to claw franticly at the floor trying to push his stubborn weaken body up.

Its not the best but here it is! chapter 1, sorry its short,i choped it up into chapters it'll be longer in the second addition promise (when ever i do it)

-AutumnHoney


	2. Chapter 2

Dante couldn't feel anything but emptiness as Trish and Lady towed him away from Nero's still body.

he shouldn't of left the kid's body, it didnt feel right to him.

'He's dead...I should have fought harder…shouldn't have brought the kid at all...now he's dead...' Dante stared ahead blankly as the two females sent him apologizing looks.

"Dante...we have to go" Trish's voice broke through his thoughts." i know its hard dante..but theres nothing we can do"

lady made a sound of agreement "it would of been harder to bring his body back"

Dante nodded, numbly holding back his tears for the fallen half devil. He couldn't believe he was gone. How would he ever move on with his life? Dante reached for the door handle of his red convertible and smiled grimly, he could still hear Nero's voice. He shook his head and covered his face with his hand as the tears escaped.

"Nero..." Dante whispered as he heard the kid call out his name in his head.

Dante clenched his teeth together and threw open the door. He felt his heart squeeze painfully at the thought of leaving Nero's body there. Suddenly a deafening roar ripped through the air making the three hunters whip their heads in the direction it came from. Dante froze, straining his hearing towards the the demons would be there and nero would be gone, his stomac churned as he thought about those basturds eating the youngers lifeless body. More growls and screams filled the air, but something was off. Something could be heard mixed in with the rest of the noise now that he listened more closely. dante froze up again stoping the two females on each of his sides.

"Dante, what are you doing? We have to go, we're in no shape to be fighting"

Dante's brows furled. "I heard something..."

Lady popped her head out of the window and threw Trish a worried look "It's just the demo-"

"SHH!" Dante stood ridged, focused.

"Dan...t…te..." The broken sob reached his ears, sending him lurching over the hood of the car and sprinting towards the rumble of large demons.

Dante would know that voice from anywhere. Mentally he kicked himself for not noticing it earlier. 'He's not in my head!'


	3. Chapter 3

Nero sobbed painfully, not caring if he looked like a wimp at the moment. All he wanted was for Dante to come back.

"No...No, no Dan..." Nero gasped through his tears, trying to drag his numb body towards the car that would soon be gone, forever leaving him alone.

He let out a pitiful growl at the weak state his voice was in, head hung low from the throbbing headache creeping up into his temple from all the strain. He sucked in a breath, wincing as pain shot from his ribs. Nero screamed as loud as he could, calling the hunters name, only for it to get drowned out in the roar of demons.

Nero's heart sank. 'He didn't hear me…'

His body finally gave out, all of his strength used up.

"It got drowned out..." the young hunters body quaked with tremors from pushing it so hard. It refused to listen to him when he moved to get up, starting to shutdown.

The young slayer laid there, his chest heaving as tears continued to run down his face. Through the blur he could make out the giant demons hovering above his fail, broken body. Three beady, black eyes stared down at him from deformed faces, dripping blood mixed with drool on his face. They sniffed at him then let out a grunt. Raising sharpened arms, resembling that of blades, above their ghastly heads they readied them to take the younger's life. Nero's eye lids felt like lead, fluttering closed.

Exhaling in a hiccup Nero let out a broken sob. 'I'm going to die..." Nero finally let his eyes close.

"Dan...t...te..."

'I'm never going to see him again...' Nero's head lolled to the side as his mind starting to fall into darkness. 'Never feel him...or hear him again...'

The demons snarled, swinging their bladed arms downwards 'Old man...Dante...goodby e' Nero whimpered as everything became distorted and was consumed in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Trish jumped from the driver's seat and cursed as Lady called out after the red slayer. He ignored them, running faster to where Nero's lifeless body laid, heart thumping against his ribcage wildly.

'He's not dead! I know I heard him! Stupid, stupid, Dante!' He growled at the sight of three large demons gathering around something. No, someone.

"NERO!" The slayer withdrew Ebony and whipped up the barrel, releasing a bullet that buried itself inside one of the demon's skull, effectively stopping it from slicing the younger in half.

It fell to the ground with a heavy thud, kicking up dirt. Another bullet hit and deflected the blade like arm away from the body underneath with a metallic clang. Stunned, it turned is ugly, deformed face to Dante as the other snarled in anger at its fallen comrade. The larger hunter unclipped Ivory, holding both guns at them in rage.

"Hey, ugly! Why don't you come play with someone your own size?" Dante growled, tauntingly.

Trish and Lady were by his side in seconds.

"Asshole, look what you got us into now!" Lady complained, focusing Kalina Ann's on one of the repulsive demons.

Dante snorted, looking down the sites of his guns "The kids alive, whether you help me or not I refuse to leave without him."

Trish placed a hand on Dante's tensed shoulder reassuringly. "We all love Nero so let's go get him the hell out of here"

Dante threw her a small grin and flicked darkened eyes towards Nero's body. The kid's chest heaved with strained breaths, but the effort was still there, making Dante's mouth twitch upwards into a small semblance of a smile as relief blossom in his chest.

'Hang in there kid.'  
The hideous looking demons gave their full attention to the hunters, twisting their heavy bodies around to face them. A bladed fist slammed down powerfully, inches away from Nero's head. It recoiled harshly, stumbling backwards as a steaming bullet slammed into its nose, splitting it open. It sprayed blood around as it shook its head to get rid of the pain, covering the area and Nero in blood.

"Hey!" The pissed slayer growled, "Watch where the hell you throw yourself you big bag of ugly!" The red hunter's growling deepened and he pulled Ivory's trigger again, sending the demon stumbling away from the teen's body with a pain-filled noise.

Dante jerked his gun to the side, pointing at Nero. His blue eyes darkened as he glared down at the two demons.

"Hey babe, go cover the kid. Lady and I are gonna lead them away from you." The blond nodded before quickly making her way to the motionless teen.

She propped his body up, checking him over carefully while the other two hunters started to lead the demons away. Nero gasped loudly as Trish pressed down on an open wound trying to stop it from bleeding out, causing the demons and Dante to snap their heads in his direction. Trish cooed in the teen's ear, calming him down.

The two demons howled, charging at the blonde and silverette only to get pumped full of lead. Dante whistled like he would to a dog. "Oh, no, no, no. Over here boys, want a treat?"

The bloody nosed demon snapped its jaw at Dante and charged. Dante removed Rebellion from his back and swung it around like a baseball bat "Swing batter, batter, swing." The older taunted as he took aim. He plunged in the blade into the demon's body and ripped it upward, slicing the demon in half. It made a gurgling noise as blood spilled out of its split face, falling to the ground dead.

Turning to block the attack of the other demon, Lady took the chance to pump it full of lead. Dante pushed it off of him, growling at its slumped form and wrinkled his nose at the rancid smell coming from the dead demons. His head snapped towards Trish as a pained grunt floated to Dante's ears. He watched as the black clad demon pet his head to calm him. He gave Lady a quick glance to make sure she was handling herself with the last demon before he quickly headed over to the pair on the ground, kneeling over the teens body, watching him shift in pain. The blond shushed him again, gently running her fingers through Nero's hair. Dabbing a cloth with disinfectant on the younger's spilt lip, Trish cleaned away the blood so that it could scab thinly.

Her mouth twisted downward slightly in worry. 'At least it won't bleed anymore'

Trish looked up into Dante's worried eyes. His hands quickly took up a cloth and disinfectant, helping the blonde clean Nero's wounds so that they would heal faster.

"His healing is poor, it's working too hard on healing his insides that its not doing anything for the outside."

Dante nodded with a frown and cradled Nero's head, gently tugging him over onto his lap. "You can go help Lady. I've got this." Trish nodded and smoothed Nero's bangs in a motherly way before grabbing her blade and going to help Lady.

dante to the rescue, but will nero make it out alive after all? heh heh. sorry for the short chapters, i'll work on longer ones and they will be longer after this chapter, i have ALOT of plot to this so i'll go until it wears out, thanks for the reviews =^u^= this is my 1st fanfiction storie so i thank you guys. until next time (tomarrow most likely)


End file.
